


Jack's Savage

by neorenamon



Series: Savage [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Night howler, Non-Consensual Groping, Rabbit sex, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neorenamon/pseuds/neorenamon
Summary: After Jack Savage destroys a place producing Night Howler serum (and other illegal drugs), he goes to visit his girlfriend, Skye. Even though he breathed some smoke during the operation, he was cleared to leave. What he doesn't realize is the delayed effect of the drugs in the smoke, so when he gets to Skye's place for their dinner date, he 'goes wild' on the vixen. After being so stoic and controlled around her for so long, she's actually glad to see Jack showing some passion.





	Jack's Savage

by neorenamon

Skye was in the shower when she heard the door open. Knowing only a couple of people should have a key to her place and how hard it would be to pick all her locks, she said, "You're early, sweetie."

It was time again for a dinner date with Jack Savage, after all. She wanted to be clean and fresh smelling for him every time he came to call.

They had been going together for more than a year, yet he still wouldn't put any moves on her. He hadn't asked to sleep with her or even shower together.

She was hoping for a little... more... from him by now. A leer, suggestive comment or even a pat on the ass would have been welcome.

That wasn't Jack Savage, though. He was always a gentlemammal around her. Always opening the door for her be it a car door or building door. When they had ops together, he was always protecting her even though she was supposed to be as much a trained operative as him.

Sometimes she wished she could see more of his wild side...

She could hear him grunt something, which was rather uncharacteristic of him. Still, she had a shower to finish so she figured he could busy himself in the living room watching television for a while.

Once she was done, she stepped from the shower and wrapped a towel about her chest and abdomen. Since she had a generous bosom, the towel wasn't really long enough to get past her butt.

' _Why can't I afford the large mammal towels?_ ' she wondered.

Then she wrapped another towel around her head like a turban.

"How did the operation go, dear?" she asked as she crossed the bathroom.

There was more growling, and this worried her.

"Jack?" she asked, "Dear?"

Opening the door, she headed for the living room. She was somewhat dismayed at seeing Jack's nice suit scattered all over the hallway floor. She even noticed that some of the things like his white shirt and pants were torn as if by claws.

"You know, this isn't funny mister," she huffed.

It was really funny because she thought Jack had his sense of humor removed in agent's training. Then a leather shoe came around a corner to bounce off the nearest wall.

Now she was a little irked at his suddenly juvenile behavior.

"Now see here, Jack Savage!" she called as she rounded the corner.

She wasn't expecting to see a naked striped rabbit on all fours with a wild look on his face. He bared his teeth at her.

"Oh fuu..." was all she managed to say before he jumped her. With one fluid motion, he tore the towel from her body as he knocked her to the floor.

' _This is not good!_ '

"Dammit, Jack!" she said, "It's me! Agent Skye! What the fudge happened to you?!"

He paused to sniff at her face and neck.

"That's it," she cooed, "Just me. I'm not your enemy."

She meeped when he clamped onto her breasts with both hands.

"What the?!.."

Then he leaned forward and kissed her mouth to mouth.

"HHHMMMPPPHHH?!"

He forced his tongue into her mouth and he rubbed his palms over her nipples. He wrapped his legs about her waist.

' _Jack... I've never seen you like this before!_ '

The kiss went on for a couple of minutes before he backed off.

' _Blast! Did he breathe the Night Howler smoke?! How did they let him go without a blood test first?!_ '

"Calm down, Jack," she said quickly, "It's the Night Howler!.. You've got to control yourself!"

When he lifted himself, she noticed he had quite the raging boner. She didn't quite expect a rabbit to be quite so... hung.

' _OH GOSH, I THINK HE'S HORNY!_ '

He backed down her chest towards her hips.

' _Maybe... he's getting control?_ '

When he buried his face in her crotch, she figured that wasn't the case. He wrapped his arms about her thighs and started licking her whole pussy with great energy and gusto.

"AH!" she moaned, "I'm not ready for this!"

His mouth was lavishing her cunt with his spit as his tongue pushed into her labia.

It was rough at first, but once she got wet, it didn't seem so bad. It wasn't long before her own juices were flowing from inside and outside her pussy. She wrapped her hands about his head to keep him from pulling away.

' _I... wasn't planning... to be taken like this..._ ' she panted, ' _but... maybe fantasies do come true..._ '

He leaned forward to rub his shaft against her puffy labia.

"Jack..." she moaned, "Don't... stop..."

He let out a long low growl as he thrust his cock into her wet and ready pussy. There was no slow, only lightning fast strokes. There was at least two or three thrusts every second. Now that he had shifted his position, he grabbed her hips in an iron grip. She could see his tail wagging furiously as he took her. She could see his hips moving as he banged her.

' _Rabbits really do mate like this!_ '

She had sex ed training like most other mammals in school, but she didn't think the rabbit mating footage was real. No one but the rabbits did.

After a moment of screwing, he paused.

"Jack..." she panted, "You have to snap out of..."

Before she could finish, he was banging her hotly again.

"Oh fuuu...." she moaned.

When he stopped moving, she realized he was blowing his wad into her pussy.

"Jack..." she moaned, "Don't... stop..."

Then he went back to mating with her with as much speed and energy as before.

' _Oh no,_ ' she groaned, ' _He can keep this up all night... especially with those drugs in his system..._ '

"Jack... I have to get you some help..." she said as she dragged herself towards the stand where she kept her smart phone. He kept clinging to her hips as he kept banging away at her.

He dumped into her twice more before she managed to get to the stand.

"Please Jack..." she pleaded, "You aren't yourself right now..."

He kept going at her. His persistence was making her quite horny.

"Ah... I want to cum so bad," she moaned as she came to a stop, "Maybe... the call can wait a bit longer."

After he finished a couple more times, she had her own orgasm. It was rather powerful considering how worked up she had become.

"Jack... Don't stop..." she huffed as she flopped onto her back.

He resumed banging her again.

She lost track of time and the number of orgasms he had given her. The number of times he had blown his wad into her.

"Maybe... it's time to make that call..." she moaned as she tried to sit up again, but he was still latched tight to her hips.

Just then, the door burst in as agents in hazmat suits entered. She didn't have time to ask before one of them shot Jack in the ass with a dart. His eyes went wide as he looked around, but then just collapsed onto her stomach.

"Are you alright?!" asked one of the agents from behind his tinted visor and gas mask, "We had delays processing Jack Savage's blood sample, and when we realized he had Night Howler in his system, we came right over!"

"That's what it took for Jack to finally mate with me?!" she moaned.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I said 'get him off me and down to the hospital!'" she announced.

"The dart put him to sleep and delivered the Stage 1 Night Howler antidote," he said as mammals of various sizes pried the rabbit off her.

"Do you want to press charges?" asked another agent.

"No!" she replied, "It's... not his fault!"

"If you don't press charges, it won't appear in his record."

"That's fine," she sighed, "He's too good of an agent for his career to end because of... an accident like this."

"Fine," said the first, "We'll leave agents Brunhilde and Jasmine here to help clean up the place and..."

"I'll clean up myself, thanks."

He nodded as Jack was carried out.

"Still... I can think of a few things for Jack to make up for this," she smirked, "And I just showered before he showed up."

Now that the threat had passed, the beaver agent and the reindeer agent began removing their helmets.

"As long as you're here and Jack isn't," she said as she got up, picked up the towel and headed back to the bathroom, "You may as well have dinner. No point in letting go to waste. It's Skillet Eggplant Parmesan."


End file.
